


Lucky meetings

by Sylencia



Series: Meet cute [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ardyn Being Ardyn, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Everyone Is Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, No shame, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, or kinda with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Nyx's rehabilitation is going nicely. His work is boring and the week was shitty but .. That guy is adorable, with his dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. He wished he could just ask his number but it probably would be improper, considering he's at work .. Oh well. Let's go grab a beer tonight instead.





	Lucky meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's me again with FFXV and the adorable dorks ! Probably the first threesome with these three on the site but I just couldn't resist !  
> Summary is shitty, as always, I'm bad with summaries.
> 
> Very smutty, obviously, with a hint of plot !

Nyx needed a break. The week had been a shitty one, his job becoming more and more boring with the days. Nyx had known for a long time that this job as a guard at the museum didn’t suit him, that he needed to move, to do something else, anything rather than walk around the museum, tell people to not touch the art and make sure they didn’t steal from the souvenir shop but it had been the only thing he was able to find, since his rehabilitation, since he had stopped with all his side jobs. He never had one regular job before, after all. He had sold coke and various drugs, he had been involved in a whole serie of clandestine fighting in filthy basements for money. He ran from home when he was fifteen. It wasn’t like he had a choice, after all.  
  
But this job ? It was the only place that accepted him, after he came out of prison, because it was part of the city’s program for ex-convicts. Nyx hated it.  
  
Nyx couldn’t wait for his day to be over with, as he was walking along the corridors, ignoring the paintings around him, ignoring the statues and the beauty of the place. He might have liked it, stopped to enjoy it, in other circumstances, but no. Being a guard meant he was to stay aware of people, to concentrate on them, rather than on the art around him and Nyx was quite aware this place was renowned, that tourists from all over the world paid entire journeys to the capital, only to be able to visit the museum. But Nyx wasn’t allowed to stall. And as much as he wanted to look around, to visit that place, too, he couldn’t. It wasn’t part of the job’s description and Nyx hated it, but he needed this, and the money that came with it.  
  
It had been strange, at first, to be out of prison. He didn’t stay in for a long time, he had been caught selling coke, to an undercover cop and Nyx knew how lucky he had been with the whole story. Six months of detention, only, and the obligation to work for the city. Which meant his pay wasn’t much, enough for him to eat properly, to go out, sometimes. The apartment he lived in was tiny and cramped but it was part of the program, so Nyx couldn’t complain, as he didn’t have to pay for it. Two years of this, he had to go through and then, he’d be free from any of this. Free to start anew, once and for all and Nyx couldn’t wait.  
  
Still, he could have done without the itchy uniform. That thing was terrible. Nyx didn’t know what was worse. The straight pants that was a bit too big for him, or the wooly sweater that gave him some reddish marks around the neck because of how sensitive his skin was ? At least, he didn’t have to wear a tie, or a stupid hat. His hair had been criticized, by his boss when he arrived, for he had the sides of his head shaved and braids but they had compromised. Nyx would lose the braids during his work hours, keep his hair neatly tied up in a catogan and his boss wouldn’t say a thing.  
  
At least, he didn’t have to shave it all.  
  
As for his tattoos, all was fine as long as they were concealed under clothes. Nyx didn’t know what his uniform would become, when spring arrived, if he’d have to wear simple white shirts, because then, they would show. But he’d find a solution. For he might hate the job, but Nyx respected his boss. A fair man, willing to give him a chance. Nyx couldn’t ask more than that.  
  
Still, he was bored. Nothing ever happened. Dozens and dozens of people visited the museum every day but they all were aware of the many cameras in the different rooms, and who the hell would steal a piece of art in plain day ? The souvenir shop, Nyx could understand but .. The museum really didn’t need the many guards it employed. Or, they all were part of the rehabilitation program ? Nyx didn’t know. He didn’t care either.  
  
People did ask him their way, sometimes and by now, Nyx had learnt the place’s whole plan. It wasn’t hard, as he was walking these corridors all days long, almost automatically and that was a part of the job he did enjoy. To speak with people. Feeling like he existed. That he wasn’t an invisible among the many paintings and statues and pieces of art. The museum was quite open, on the fact it employed former convicts, that they were part of the rehabilitation program, there was a little sign near the main hall, saying so but Nyx didn’t see many people stop by to read it. Still, sometimes, he couldn’t help but wonder if they knew. If they looked at him and ask themselves : “Is he a former prisoner ? What did he do ? Did he kill people ?”  
  
All he did was trying to survive in the slums of the city, away from his father. Nyx was pretty sure it was easier to survive here, rather than what it would have been with his father.  
  
Another part that he enjoyed, was how he was slowly making acquaintance with people he worked with. Nyx was slow, when it came to social interactions, to friendliness, he was always quite reluctant to let people close, he had learnt to never trust anyone, but he couldn’t deny how he did like Libertus, one of the other guards. And Crowe, whose job was to welcome people in and check their tickets. These two were nice. The others .. Nyx wasn’t as comfortable with them.  
  
He wasn’t ready to tell them the truth about his situation, though. And he didn’t know if they were part of the program as well.  
  
It was a good thing it was friday and that his weekend was free. Nyx needed the break, he needed to relax, to have some fresh air, to think of anything but that job. Maybe he’d go to the swimming pool, or to that new fitness room Crowe spoke about at lunch. It only just opened but it was cheap and Nyx would like that. Sport always helped him, especially back in prison. He’d love to have that kind of way to unwind.  
  
Tonight, though, Nyx planned on going out on his own, to a bar he had found a couple of weeks earlier. It wasn’t far from his place, which was more than convenient and Nyx liked its atmosphere. Dark, in a way, heavy and it reminded a part of his life when he could be as carefree as possible. Nyx didn’t regret what he had done, after all. He wouldn’t have survived, without it all.  
  
“Excuse me, Sir ?”  
  
A soft, polite voice forced him out of his thoughts, as Nyx had been lost in thoughts, stationed near a column, his hands joined in his back and his back as straight as an arrow. He blinked quickly, trying to focus on his surrounding, he shifted his eyes toward the person that now was standing in front of him and his breathing hitched in his throat. For the guy in front of him had the most amazing, mesmerizing blue eyes he ever saw before. So deep they looked like nebulas, shining under the natural light coming from the near windows. Then, a cute, adorable face, framed with strands of messy midnight hair. Nyx blinked again, wondering if he had fallen asleep, or merely been graced with some kind of an angel, as that guy probably was the cutest he ever saw before and it was nothing compared with when the stranger blushed, slightly and looked away.  
  
“Yes ?” Nyx rasped, realizing he was supposed to answer, at some point, that he couldn’t just stare, struck with the beauty of that guy, that he was on duty and fuck, why was his face feeling so hot now ?  
  
“We’re looking for … The Obsidian collection ?” the guy stated, clearing his throat and Nyx glanced at his hands, wondering why he didn’t just take a map of the damned place but he nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
“Straight ahead,” he motioned at the corridor, toward the right direction. “You take the stairs, go up two floors and take the arch on the left. There will be the King’s jewels and the Obsidian collection is right behind it.”  
  
“Thank you,” the visitor nodded his head, strands of hair jumping around his face accordingly. “Have a nice day !”  
  
“Enjoy your visit,” Nyx smiled, more genuinely than he was used to do, while on duty and the stranger smiled back, pinching his lips, he turned away and joined a blond guy that had been waiting for him, a couple of meters away. The blond giggled, wrapping his arm around his friend’s, leaning to him to whisper things into his ear but Nyx didn’t miss the way the blond glanced back at him, biting his lips playfully and how the other guy’s ears turned red.  
  
Adorable, he thought, his grey eyes fixed on the cute guy and he kept looking at them, until they disappeared among the crowd. Then, Nyx sighed. It wasn’t the first time he ever noticed someone outstanding among the many visitors of the museum, he was human, after all and he kept seeing cute guys but this one ? This one had been another level of cute and Nyx wondered for a moment if he couldn’t just find him again and ask for his number. It’d be highly impolite, and probably a reason for his boss to fire him but the idea still graced him and Nyx hesitated for a long time, before he decided against it.  
  
He needed that job. And he couldn’t allow himself to be distracted with a cute guy. For all he knew, that guy was a tourist, like the many others surrounding them and he’d be gone the next day. And that blond guy probably was his boyfriend, no ? They had looked close.  
  
Nyx went on with his tour, from his point of station to roaming around the corridors, smiling at the few people that did notice him among the crowd, and all would have been fine, if he didn’t notice the cute guy everywhere he went. So many times Nyx started asking himself if the guy wasn’t going to freak out, about being followed by one of the guards, or by a creep. But it really wasn’t on purpose, as Nyx only followed his usual route around the museum, and he did his best not to stare, too. For the guy was adorable, and handsome but .. Nyx really didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable.  
  
By the end of his shift, Nyx was quite certain he had a huge crush. It was stupid. Having a crush on someone just because they asked their way around the museum, and that they kept running into each other for no reason, and that smile the blond guy kept adorning, when he noticed him ? There was nothing more stupid than that and Nyx decided to push it all away. All would be gone, by the end of the weekend and Nyx was going to make the best out of his weekend. For it had been a long time, since he didn’t go out like this and Nyx made up a couple of excuses, when Libertus tried to invite him to go grab a beer somewhere downtown, feeling like he’d rather be on his own tonight, he smiled apologetically at the man as he refused, promising he’d accompany him, next time and he quickly went back home, eager to get rid of his uniform.  
  
A warm shower later, Nyx ate a slice of pizza from the one he heat up last night, he got dressed into more casual clothes, a pair of jeans, army boots, an old shirt and his leather jacket and he walked to the bar, feeling like he probably wouldn’t be able to drive by the end of the night. Nyx didn’t plan on getting completely drunk but his situation didn’t allow him to make mistakes and getting arrested under the influence of alcohol would be bad for him.  
  
The bar was an old thing, crammed between a flower shop and a tattoo salon. One Nyx had promised to visit, at least once, as he never said no to new tattoos. What had caught his attention, when Nyx found the bar, had been its name. Kingsglaive. He didn’t know why, he wasn’t sure it had any signification, it held none to him. But he had decided to try it and the ambiance pleased him. And he was pretty sure Libertus and Crowe would like it too. Maybe he should bring them here, someday ? To have beer together, laugh about work, that kind of things ? Nyx would love it.  
  
The bar already was crowded, like it usually was but Nyx didn’t care. On the contrary, the noise helped him relax, as it distracted a part of him, allowing the other part to think of less important things, things that didn’t need his whole attention. Like the fact he maybe should try to find another job, to have extra money ? He’d have to speak of it with his advisor, see if it could be done, and if he could find a side job that wouldn’t encroach his first one, when it came to his schedule. He’d have to think about it. But it had been some time, since he last rode a motorbike and he missed it dearly. Maybe he could try saving up money to buy one ? He had always rented one to a “friend” of his, before he went to prison, but he couldn’t contact that person anymore. He didn’t want to either.  
  
The bartender always recognized him, now, serving him his usual, some kind of local beer. It wasn’t that good but it was cheap and it had alcohol and it was Nyx was looking for, when he was out. To intoxicate himself a little, to forget about his current situation, and think of what he was going to do, once he’d be out of it, when he’d be free again.  
  
Not tonight, though. Tonight, his mind was plagued with images of that guy, of his beautiful blue eyes, how entirely too deep they had looked, his cute face, his hair Nyx would have loved to touch, to grab. His crush on him was ridiculous but Nyx couldn’t help it and he sighed, as he leant on the bar, his head in his hand and a smile on the lips.  
  
But Nyx could barely remember the last time he had been attracted to someone in a similar way. It hadn’t happened, since he came out of prison, or, at least, not to that point. Ever since that day, Nyx had focused on what he was supposed to do, where he was supposed to be. For he had had enough of his life as it was before. Fifteen years of it had been too long, already, and Nyx sometimes wondered where it’d be, if the cops hadn’t arrested him. Probably at the same place, really, selling coke and meds to people so miserable it sometimes broke his heart, to earn so little money he thought he was going to starve, when he started. The clandestine fights had helped him survive, truly, it had been what kept his belly full and allowed him to rent a room but Nyx couldn’t remember how many times he almost ended up in a hospital, bleeding too much and with broken bones.  
  
And he was thankful he never was injured too badly.  
  
Still, Nyx thought as he was swallowing the bottom of his first beer, asking for a quick refill. He had had lovers, for the past few weeks but it merely helped him relieve some tension. Nothing comparable with the crush he developed on that stranger and Nyx cursed, again and again, wondering if he shouldn’t have asked for his number. Or his name, at least. To have something to whisper while masturbating, thinking about that guy with no shame.  
  
The night went on slowly, Nyx deep in thoughts. He had drunk only two beers, as he didn’t want to go home completely drunk, it would be really miserable of him to do so, but being around people helped, in a way. It helped him feeling less alone. Sure, there were Crowe and Libertus and he could have gone with them, instead, he could have enjoyed himself more but .. He wasn’t sure they were from the same world. For he was an ex-prisoner and they probably weren’t. Would they understand ? Would they avoid him, if they knew ? Nyx didn’t want to find out.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
A soft whisper, almost too soft considering the noise around him, startled Nyx out of his thoughts and he had to blink several times to come back to his senses and look around him. He froze, though, when he saw who had talked to him and he frowned, as he wondered if he hadn’t fell asleep on the bar. Not that he had felt tired but .. This was too much of a coincidence for him to believe it was true and Nyx carefully sank his nails into his palm. The pain was immediate, and he blinked again, staring.  
  
On his right was standing the guy from the afternoon. The cute, adorable, beautiful guy with his bright blue eyes and his soft but pale face and his midnight hair and Nyx almost couldn’t believe it but he had to say something. Anything.  
  
“Hi again,” he whispered, almost rolling his eyes at himself, as it was stupid.  
  
But the guy’s lips pulled into a smile, his eyes lit up even more and he looked away, placing his own glass on the bar, grabbing the nearest stool to sit upon it.  
  
“My name’s Noctis,” the stranger, Noctis, introduced himself.  
  
“Nyx,” the older man answered, and he smiled because he couldn’t help it. “Are you still looking for the Obsidian collection ?”  
  
The playful question, at least, had the younger snort and Nyx relaxed at the sound of it, he shifted, to an open position, half turned toward Noctis. He wasn’t sure what was all this about, he wasn’t sure what was happening but .. Nyx wasn’t going to ruin this, whatever it might be. He wasn’t one to believe in Fate but fuck, he was pleased to see that guy again.  
  
“We did find it easily,” Noctis answered with a chuckle, his beautiful eyes shifting from his glass to the guard. “Thanks to you.”  
  
Nyx rose his glass at that, swallowing a lukewarm sip of his beer and wondering what he was supposed to do, now. Flirt ? Hoping the guy was gay to begin with ? Have a casual conversation ?  
  
“Are you here on your own ?” Nyx asked, after a small pause and it took him all he had not to look around to try and find that blond guy again.  
  
“With friends,” Noctis answered and his eyes shifted toward a booth on the other side of the room. “They dared me to go talk to you.”  
  
“Quite a deed,” Nyx answered, sarcastic. Was it a game of some sort ? A bet they made between friends for sick reasons ?  
  
“Well yes,” Noctis nodded, looking away and his cheeks dusted with pink. “I usually .. don’t do that.”  
  
“Do what ?” Nyx had to ask, because he didn’t like being played with and he wasn’t sure he liked where this conversation was heading to. He would have been fine with only fantasizing about that guy without knowing a thing, if Noctis turned out to be some kind of asshole. Now, he was feeling like his fantasy was being crushed under disgusting heels. That his crush was even more stupid than he first thought.  
  
“Y-you know ..” Noctis shrugged and he was properly blushing now. “I mean .. Going to speak with people I .. I …”  
  
Noctis fell into silence, focusing on his drink and sipping it slowly, carefully until Nyx realized what he wanted to say. Noctis was shy and approaching him probably had taken a lot of courage and pushing from his friends. Along with a nice dose of alcohol.  
  
Was his crush reciprocated ? The thought hit Nyx so hard he blinked, focused on the cute blush on Noctis’ cheeks, he noticed the way he avoided to look at him, the way he shifted awkwardly. But at least, he wasn’t as pale as before anymore and Nyx smirked.  
  
“Is it the uniform ?” he had to ask, teasing the cutie because it was too easy but also because he wanted to help Noctis relax. Humour often helped. And Noctis laughed, at least.  
  
“Your eyes, actually,” Noctis admitted, after a pause, thinking about his answer. “Is it weird ?”  
  
“A bit,” Nyx shrugged, chuckling to himself as he had been considering masturbating on Noctis’ image without shame. “Can I buy you another drink ?”  
  
They spoke a lot, after that. More exactly, Nyx asked a lot of questions and Noctis answered them happily. Noctis still was a student. He was in College and he was learning about Art and that had been why he had been visiting the museum, and had wanted to see the Obsidian collection. A study he had to do about the whole collection, or so he said. He was twenty-two, which was younger than Nyx had thought Noctis was but oh well. He lived as roommates with his friend Prompto, the blond from earlier, they were best friends.  
  
Nyx didn’t say much about himself. He’d rather listen to Noctis’ soft voice than to speak about how he went to prison, how it was the first time in his life he had a proper, legal job. Noctis didn’t need to know about this. Nyx had no idea where this was going to lead them and keeping his past a secret was the safest route for now.  
  
But he could see the way Noctis was relaxing, being more and more comfortable with him, casual, even. He wasn’t holding back his smiles, nor his words and Nyx did enjoy listening to him, as his voice was soft and a nice melody to his ear. A pleasure, really. Nyx hadn’t expected such a meeting but he couldn’t complain, now.  
  
It was only when the blond, Prompto, came to them, that Nyx realized they had talked more than he first thought.  
  
“Alright guys,” Prompto smiled, his baby blue eyes going from one to the other with no shame. “I’m sorry to interrupt but it’s late, Noct and the guys want to go home. So, you coming back with us or .. ?”  
  
Noctis seemed to hesitate, his eyes went from Prompto to Nyx several times, until he cleared his throat and he forced a smile. “I’ll stay around a little more.”  
  
Prompto didn’t need to be told more than that, he nodded, making Noctis promise to send a text later and with that, he was gone, accompanied with two other guys out of the bar. There then was a moment of silence, between them, the interruption breaking their flow and Nyx watched Noctis struggle for a couple of seconds, before he smiled.  
  
“I live a block away,” he stated, the tip of his fingers grazing against Noctis’ thigh in a, he hoped, not too creepy way. “We could go there. I have some beers in the fridge and pizza.”  
  
“Y-yeah,” Noctis nodded, back at blushing again and with that, Nyx paid for their beers, he smiled at Noctis, coaxing him to follow and they soon were walking down the streets in silence.  
  
Nyx had no idea what they were going to do, now. Noctis was back at his blushing self, awkwardly fidgeting to his side, as if he too was thinking about things, as if he too was asking himself what they were going to do and some tension was rising between them. Nyx would have preferred to kiss Noctis right at the bar, in order to make him understand what he was aiming for, with the invitation but he had been too distracted to do so. Still, his lower belly was burning in need, he wanted Noctis to a point it was unbearable. For Noctis was adorable, handsome and Nyx still couldn’t believe the chance he had with that meeting. And he didn’t know what was going to happen next but .. Now probably wasn’t the right time to think about it.  
  
The building was silent, when they stepped into it and Nyx led Noctis up the stairs, to the highest floor, he unlocked his door, pushed it opened as he was wondering if it was clean enough but as soon as they entered the place, Noctis was grabbing his collar and pulling his down into a bruising kiss.  
  
Now, that was surprising, seeing how uncomfortable Noctis had looked, the minute before but Nyx didn’t think too much of it. A cute boy was throwing himself at him ? A guy he had crushed on all afternoon long ? Hell, he’d be foolish to push him away. And he couldn’t even wonder if the alcohol was making Noctis act like this, because they hadn’t drunk anything for the last couple of hours, the two of them too focused on their conversation.  
  
Nyx soon regained his capacities, when the surprise faded, and he closed the door with his foot, cupped Noctis’ face with both his hands and turned them around until he could push Noctis against the door, a knee between his thighs, holding him in place. Noctis whined against his lips in answer, needy and Nyx paused for a second in the kiss, as the sound went straight to his cock. He wasn’t going to last long, if Noctis emitted such adorable sounds. He really wouldn’t.  
  
The kiss deepened, Noctis welcoming his tongue in with another mewl of pleasure and Nyx got rid of his leather jacket, throwing it toward the couch, he grabbed Noctis’, to force him out of it and Noctis shuddered against the door, rolling his hips and fingers entwining into his hair to keep him close.  
  
“Fuck,” Nyx cursed against his lips, eyes closed as Noctis was nipping at his lips. “Where does that come from ?”  
  
“You’re hot,” Noctis muttered, pulling him into another kiss.  
  
“Aren’t you shy ?” Nyx had to tease, glancing at blue eyes, noticing the way Noctis was panting.  
  
“Only when meeting with new people,” Noctis answered, eyed shining with malice. “Things are different, once I’m comfortable. And you’re good at making people comfortable.”  
  
It probably was the first time Nyx was told something as genuine as that, in such a soft, gentle tone and his heart pounded in his chest. Noctis had no idea what effect it had on him but Nyx hid his feelings by kissing him again, wrapping an arm around his neck and pinning him against the door. Noctis answered to it with one of these delicious sounds of his, kissing back eagerly, hands roaming over his body.  
  
It was feeling too hot, in Nyx’s small flat, the temperature heating up quickly as they started touching each other, as they rid each other of their shirts. Nyx shivered hard, when Noctis’ hands landed on his chest, when his nails dug into his shoulders, into his back and he wondered, for a moment, if he was going to last at all. For Noctis was an amazing kisser and he couldn’t help thinking about the wonders those lips and tongue would do on his cock.  
  
And there was nothing between them but the lust. Pure need of intimacy between strangers, in ways Nyx never felt before, in ways he never thought were possible. He had hook-ups in the past. More than once. Hell, it was all he ever had, since his first time having sex, one night stands with random guys and friends with benefits. And he had quite his fair share of lovers but never did he feel like he was feeling with Noctis. For he wanted to ravish him completely, to taste every inch of his skin, to hear him moan his name and fuck him into his mattress until they both collapsed.  
  
Noctis didn’t ask for anything else anyways, or so Nyx told himself. Not for now, at least. Noctis wanted this as much as he did and Nyx wasn’t going to stop now, unless Noctis asked to stop.  
  
Thankfully, the flat was small. And his bedroom really wasn’t one. Nyx’s bed had been pushed at the far end of the flat, under the windows and Nyx didn’t care for the lack of intimacy. It wasn’t like he invited people over often, it almost never happened. But it also meant he didn’t have to carry Noctis for a long time to the bed, where he laid the boy down on his back, smiling as Noctis got comfortable, pulling at a pillow to place it under his head.  
  
Right now, Noctis looked like some sort of a mythical creature. Created to tempt him and Nyx didn’t wait long, before he started kissing him again, happily pushing some weight between Noctis’ spread legs, their clothed cocks pushing into each other. Noctis moaned at the sensation, Nyx shivered and he wondered, for a moment if Noctis was going to stay passive, but Noctis pulled away from the kiss just enough to smile, pupils blown wide and lips swollen from their kissing.  
  
“Just so you know .. I don’t do that often,” he admitted and Nyx watched him carefully, pushing the hair away from his face. “I was … ditched, two weeks ago and I crushed hard on you this afternoon. Prompto said I needed to have some fun with other people to clear my mind.”  
  
Nyx wasn’t sure why Noctis felt the need to speak about it, but he nodded still, trailing kisses along the man’s jaw, mouthing at his neck and smiling when Noctis mewled again.  
  
“Do .. you really want me ?”  
  
The lack of confidence really wasn’t surprising, considering the situation. Nyx could only wonder what his ex had said to him, when he decided he wanted to break up, to crush Noctis’ confidence. But now probably wasn’t the right time to think about it and Nyx smiled, as his hands trailed Noctis’ side, following the lines of his slender built.  
  
“Isn’t this enough to tell you so …?” He teased, pushing his hard cock against Noctis’ again and Noctis moaned, nodding his head quickly. “Just forget about him. I’m gonna have you moan my name instead.”  
  
“I .. he said I was a slut,” Noctis admitted and he looked away in shame, cheeks burning. “That it wasn’t normal I loved sex so much. That I probably was cheating on him.”  
  
“What a dick,” Nyx cursed and he laughed when Noctis smiled. “He couldn’t handle you, that’s all. Come on now, let’s have some fun and wake the neighbours up, yes ?”  
  
Noctis didn’t need to be asked twice, as he nodded and quickly pushed Nyx away. Nyx merely sat back on his heels, watching Noctis, the way he was holding his arms over his head, the way he was looking up at him, breathing hard and flustered to no ends. Yet, his beautiful eyes were shining with happiness and easiness and Nyx didn’t have the time to react when Noctis reversed their role, sitting up, he wrestled Nyx to lie back on the bed, straddling his lap and kissing him again. Nyx didn’t care. He wasn’t one for fights for dominance, especially not for hook-ups and the image of Noctis riding him was especially pleasant.  
  
His hands landed on Noctis’ sweet ass and Noctis yelped at the sudden contact. It wasn’t a slap but Nyx couldn’t help grabbing his cute little butt and he was satisfied to feel Noctis lean into his hands, arching his back and biting his lip as he did so. Lust was written all over his face, when Nyx allowed himself to slide his hands under his jeans but still over his underwear and Noctis shuddered in need.  
  
“Your butt is the perfect size for my hands,” Nyx half teased, shivering when Noctis’ lips found his neck and started to trail butterfly kisses there and Noctis answered with a pleased sigh.  
  
“Say more things like that ..” he blushed, not daring to look up and Nyx chuckled, he relaxed on his bed, leaving it to Noctis to make him feel good for now.  
  
“You are the cutest guy out there,” he whispered truthfully, making Noctis whine. “I want to do so many things to you ..”  
  
“Wha-what things ?” Noctis stammered, trembling when Nyx’ hands moved, cupping his butt with more force and the tip of his index following his crack and teasing his entrance over his underwear.  
  
“I want to fuck your mouth. To see these beautiful lips of yours around my cock,” Nyx breathed out against Noctis’ lips when the younger man kissed him eagerly again. “I want to fuck you until you collapse. And to watch you come undone. Would you like that ?”  
  
Noctis was sensitive, when it came to dirty talk because he quickly nodded, cheeks as red as possible, pupils blown out and his hips were moving back and forth, as he was pushing his cock against his lower belly in needy thrusts and pushing back against his fingers, whining his want, as if he didn’t know what he wanted the most. Nyx didn’t mind. It only gave him an idea of the kind of fun he was going to have with Noctis and damned be that stupid ex who called that cutie a slut. He sure didn’t know how to handle a guy like Noctis and probably hadn’t deserved it. Nyx was more than happy to show him that other people could appreciate his sexual appetite.  
  
“I want to suck your cock,” Noctis whispered, after a couple of seconds, already panting and his eyes clouded with pleasure. “So badly ..”  
  
“Help yourself,” Nyx chuckled, kissing back happily when Noctis wrapped his arms around his neck and his tongue around his. Gods, he wasn’t going to survive that but it was worth it, wasn’t it ? And it was way better than fantasizing about some random guy he had walked past at the museum.  
  
Noctis fumbled with his belt for a couple of seconds, before he was able to undo it, pulling the whole thing away before he undressed Nyx completely. Nyx let him to so, as it seemed it was what Noctis wanted, and a shiver ran up his spine when he found himself naked in front of the other guy but it was too pleasant to care. Noctis’ cheeks were so red again, Nyx could see the struggle he was fighting back, as his ex’s words probably were holding him back. What a stupid man, Nyx thought when he caressed Noctis’ hair, his fingers running through midnight strands easily and sitting up against his headboard. But soon, Noctis was crouching forward and his tongue darted at his cock and Nyx bit his lips.  
  
He already was too turned on with the situation, too eager to fuck that guy and having Noctis kiss his cock the way he was doing, holding it in one hand, licking it from the base to the tip was a torture he wanted to go through with every day. As Noctis might had been shy with him to begin with, he wasn’t shy anymore at all, and it showed, when he looked up at him, blue eyes looking almost expectantly. Nyx swore under his breath, when Noctis parted his lips, pulled his tongue out as an invitation for him to thrust in, he did say he wanted to fuck his mouth, rather than having him suck his cock and Nyx felt his balls tighten at the sight, hoping to never forget the face Noctis was making.  
  
This, he decided, would fuel his fantasies for years to come.  
  
Holding his cock with one hand, Nyx pushed it into Noctis’ mouth, leading his hand toward him at the same as he locked his fingers around Noctis’ hair. And he thought Noctis would try and pull back a little but he didn’t. Instead, he swallowed it all, relaxing his throat, pushing it to the back of his mouth under his lips were wrapped around the base of Nyx’s cock and Nyx moaned at the whole feeling of warm wetness surrounding his length. This was better than he had planned it to be and the fact Noctis had no gag reflex at all only turned him on more than before.  
  
The kid was going to kill him, Nyx was certain of it by now.  
  
And Noctis looked up again, mirth in his eyes as he noticed how good Nyx was feeling already, he pushed his tongue against his shaft, flat, at first, like lapping at it but teasing the next second and Nyx held him in place for a few more moments before he pulled back on his hair and he bit his lower lip when he saw the amount of saliva Noctis had left on his cock, not caring to be messy.  
  
“You like that, don’t you ?” Nyx had to ask, shivering hard and Noctis pulled against his hold, to suckle on his glans, nodding his head and smiling. “Pinch me if I’m being too rough, yes ?”  
  
Noctis nodded again, and Nyx could almost feel him giggle around his cock but he merely adjusted his hold on the younger man’s head and started to move him along his cock, never looking away from his face. Noctis looked hot like this, his beautiful lips wrapped around his cock, and his cheeks hollowing each time Nyx’s cock was down his throat. A beautiful sight, indeed and Nyx could only moan as he was watching the younger man’s eyes, Noctis never breaking eye contact. And Nyx was quite certain he was going to come, were he to keep that pace but he couldn’t help it either. He couldn’t stop, he couldn’t hold back and he started to see white and to feel himself orgasm when Noctis wrapped his fingers around his base, effectively pushing the orgasm away.  
  
Nyx threw his head back at that, as he wasn’t used being denied. Quite the contrary, he usually was dominant, he was the one edging his partners but Noctis was being playful with him and Nyx could only spasm, at the feeling, especially when Noctis started to fondle his balls with his free hand. He wanted to come so hard, to have Noctis swallow down his load but he couldn’t and Nyx, for a moment, thought he was going to go mad with need but he felt a pinch on the inner side of his thigh and he immediately let go of Noctis’ head, worried he might had hurt the boy.  
  
Noctis did cough, a couple of times, rubbing at his jaw but he looked up with a pleased smile, his lips glistening with saliva and some had dripped on his chin too.  
  
“Did I hurt you ?” Nyx asked immediately, breathing hard as he was trying to calm down, to climb down his high for a moment but Noctis shook his head.  
  
“No, I just ..” he started, turning his eyes away. “I .. just .. didn’t want you to be too frustrated. I can suck cocks for hours and ..”  
  
He shrugged, after that, looking so self-conscious about his own needs that Nyx had to smile and Nyx shifted closer, running a hand in Noctis’ hair, pulling him for a kiss and tasting himself on his tongue.  
  
“No need to be uncomfortable with me,” Nyx declared, looking at Noctis in the eyes. “I’d rather have a partner like you, than someone that just lies there and expects me to do everything.”  
  
“Really ?” Noctis blinked in surprise, his blue eyes shining with hope and Nyx nodded his head.  
  
“Hell yeah, little prince,” he smiled and he was satisfied to hear Noctis whine at the pet name. “And it’s not often that someone has to deny me, just because of a blowjob. You do wonders with these lips of yours.”  
  
Noctis answered with a high pitched mewl, happily leaning in for an embrace, suckling at the skin of his neck and Nyx let him do as he pleased, holding him close. It felt so simple, to raise Noctis’ spirits, when he still looked so uncomfortable with how he liked to be handled and Nyx could give him that, couldn’t he ? Noctis was too cute to begin with and Nyx wanted nothing more but to make him feel a whole lot better about himself, now. He deserved to realize that he was normal, unlike what that jerk told him.  
  
Still, Nyx did have something else in mind and he reached for Noctis’ trousers, to unbutton them, he pushed them down his legs to his knees and palmed Noctis’ cock through his underwear, receiving another cute whine in answer, along with a hickey, it seemed, as Noctis started properly sucking at his neck. But Noctis didn’t resist, when Nyx undressed him completely, helping eagerly and he sat back on the bed, stark naked and a soft smile on the lips as he was leaning back on his hands. Nyx didn’t wait long, to reach for the lube in the drawer of his bedside table and Noctis cleared his throat.  
  
“Can I do that myself ?” he asked, pinching his lips and Nyx frowned. He loved to finger his partners, to tease them to no ends, making them beg for his cock instead of his digits, he loved to feel them push back on his hand and make them squirm and his disappointment must have shown on his face because Noctis blushed. “J-Just .. the beginning,” he added, rubbing at his neck. “I .. prefer to stretch myself on my own.”  
  
“Sure,” Nyx shrugged, handing out the lube bottle to him and he sat back against his headboard, slowly caressing his belly and cupping his balls as he watched Noctis pour a nice amount of lube on his fingers. What he hadn’t expected, was for Noctis to face him, to spread his legs so easily, showing off his cute, tight hole with no shame as he leaned back on his elbow and started probing at his entrance. It was quite a show, even, Nyx told himself as he heard another one of Noctis’ moans and fuck, he loved the way Noctis blushed under his gaze, and how he bit his lips, looking up at him.  
  
“Feels good ..” Noctis almost sobbed, as he was pushing two fingers in, curling them just the right way, but never looking away and Nyx felt his body heat up at the sight. He wanted to take him, right here, right now, to hold his butt cheeks apart and watch his cock sink into that body and to feel Noctis clench around him but actually watching him prepare himself for him was so terribly hot. And, Noctis started playing with his cock, while he was still playing with his ass, as if he was completely aware of the effect he had on him, but Nyx wasn’t doing anything to hide it, after all. His cock so hard against his belly, leaking precum non stop, his breathing rough and his eyes roaming over Noctis’ form. Oh, he loved that body and he hoped Noctis was aware of it.  
  
“Do .. You want to .. do it now ?” Noctis moaned at some point, three fingers in and thrusting them in and out in a maddening pace. “To use your fingers .. ?”  
  
Nyx hesitated, his breathing hitched in his throat. He didn’t know, because he loved using his fingers, and he’d love using them on Noctis, seeing how receptive and sensitive Noctis was but the idea of actually fucking him was making him feel like he was drunk, or high, or both. He wanted it so badly, he wanted him so badly and he eventually shook his head.  
  
“Come ride me,” he almost ordered the younger man and Noctis moaned in answer, he pulled his fingers out with a frustrated whine, waited for Nyx to roll a condom down his shaft to straddle his lap, and kiss him again. But he didn’t wait longer, when he reached behind himself to grab Nyx’s cock and sink on it, so easily he soon was sitting completely on top of it, clenching hard and trembling.  
  
Nyx had to hold him down a moment, to stop Noctis from moving right away, enjoying the feeling of having him here, having that warmth hug his cock so perfectly and he placed his hands around Noctis’ neck, caressing his throat carefully, he kissed his jaw and Noctis offered his whole neck to him.  
  
The moment was soft, softer than it should have been but Nyx couldn’t help feeling some affection for that broken boy. Eager to please, and to receive pleasure and talked down by someone he had cared about. But Noctis deserved better and, somehow, Nyx hoped this wasn’t going to be their only encounter. He almost hoped they’d have some other round tonight, before they decided they had enough. He had some stamina, after all and he hoped Noctis had some too.  
  
The kisses became messy, as Noctis kept clenching around him, as if to coax him to do something and Nyx chuckled, the jerkings of his body sending jolts of pleasure to Noctis, it seemed, as the younger man spasmed and grabbed his wrists.  
  
“P-please,” Noctis begged, at that, nails digging into his skin. “Please, Nyx, move. Fuck me.”  
  
“Ride me,” Nyx said against, pulling Noctis closer for a short kiss. “Ride me until you can’t move anymore.”  
  
Noctis whined, again but he quickly nodded his head, bracing himself on his feet for a more comfortable position and he started to bounce up and down his cock, eyes closed in pleasure and lips parted, panting hard against Nyx’s. And Nyx could only watch him do so, not moving for now, both satisfied and curious to see how Noctis was enjoying himself. And it might be a little selfish, to have him do everything like that but Nyx felt like Noctis really needed it. To feel better about himself, to have someone who could handle him and Nyx knew he cared too much for him but oh well. It was allowed, when it was someone as adorable as Noctis was.  
  
Soon, the small flat was filled with needy whines and sobs, as Noctis kept moving his hips eagerly. Probably loud enough to effectively wake the neighbours up but Nyx couldn’t care less. He hadn’t let go of Noctis’ neck yet, squeezing just slightly sometimes. Not because he wanted to have Noctis suffocate, this was a dangerous game and it’d need a lot of trust to play it, but because he was doing his best to hold back, to make it last as much as he could. And it wasn’t easy when Noctis felt so good around him, when Noctis was so tight. Tight and yet, there was no resistance, when he was sitting down on his cock again, the lube helping a lot but Nyx knew it wasn’t just that. It had also to do with how relaxed Noctis was with the whole situation, how good he was feeling.  
  
And Nyx continued kissing his face, sloppy open mouth kisses on his lips, messy ones, just the way he loved them and he eventually freed one of his hands, to caress Noctis’ body, to pinch his nipples and he would have done so earlier, had he known Noctis would react by whimpering his name. He touched his chest, then his belly and he grabbed his hip, bruising his skin in need. But Noctis was starting to tremble, his legs burning with the effort and panting for breath.  
  
“I-It hurts,” Noctis whimpered, as he stopped moving, spasming as he was trying to get a hold on himself, and not minding the way Nyx’ cock pushed deep inside him. “My legs ..”  
  
“My poor little prince,” Nyx cooed, kissing his face and the frustrated tears on his cheeks and the pet name made Noctis roll his hips in need. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you come now.”  
  
Noctis eagerly nodded, peeking up from under his dark fringe, eyes so blue Nyx was almost taken aback and Nyx smiled at him, as he held his hip and started to move on his own, shifting his hips up and down and making the penetration so deep.  
  
Noctis moaned in need, throwing his head back and Nyx bit at the exposed flesh, hard enough, making Noctis tremble against him. Noctis didn’t waste any time to grab his hair, pull at his braids.  
  
“R-right here,” Noctis whispered, as his body jerked forward with one of Nyx’s thrusts and Nyx did it again and again, the same movement every time, knowing he was reaching Noctis’ prostate now. It didn’t take long, for Noctis to grab his own cock and start jerking himself off, as Nyx’s hands were too busy holding him in place, keeping him just the right place to make things easier to him and Nyx couldn’t have held back his orgasm, even if he had wanted to, when Noctis clenched so hard around him. Hard enough to make him stop moving, even and Nyx froze, moaning his pleasure, burying his face against Noctis’ pale skin and pulling him close, not caring for Noctis’ sperm spreading on his belly as Noctis came too.  
  
They didn’t move for a long time, the two of them panting against each other’s body, grabby hands finding spots to settle on, Noctis hiding against Nyx’s neck. The atmosphere between them became soft, as soft as it could be anyways, Nyx kept rubbing at Noctis’ back to help him relax, help him come down from his high. Not an easy thing, as the boy was shaking in his arms, but Nyx eventually pulled away, to free his fading erection from Noctis’ amazing, welcoming hole, he got rid of his condom, put a knot on it and threw it toward his discarded clothes and he pulled a blanket over Noctis’ body to keep him warm.  
  
Noctis didn’t hesitate to snuggle against him, despite the way he glanced at their respective chest, at the sperm tainting them and Nyx shrugged.  
  
“I was supposed to change the sheets anyways,” he muttered, kissing Noctis’ forehead, then his lips. “And I’m not done with you.”  
  
“Ten minutes and I’ll be all yours,” Noctis whispered and it sounded like a promise, one that would have probably made Nyx hard again, if the refractory period wasn’t a thing. Still, he was feeling so good, right now, so entirely relaxed and he hoped he’d be able to fuck Noctis again at least twice tonight. And maybe switch roles, if Noctis was into that. He hoped he was. It had been a moment, since the last time he got properly fucked and Nyx was sick of his toys.  
  
But Nyx loved the way Noctis was leaning into his touch, as he was caressing his hair, he loved the way Noctis kept humming in pleasure, eyes closed and a soft smile on his swollen, red lips. There was something so innocent in him, so pure and Nyx couldn’t hold back a chuckle, when he wondered why he thought Noctis was pure after the guy rode his cock so eagerly.  
  
Of course, Noctis opened his eyes, surprised yet curious, his beautiful blue eyes shining at the soft light of the flat and Nyx kissed the tip of his nose, as to tell him he was sorry to bother his rest.  
  
“Can .. we do that again ?” he asked and Nyx was about to frown, when Noctis looked away. “I mean .. Meet again, after ? This to be a .. regular thing ?”  
  
“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend ?” Nyx half-teased, knowing he might not mind it as much as he’d be willing to say and Noctis blushed hard. “I’m messing with you,” he then admitted, seeing the embarrassment in Noctis’ expression. The poor boy probably wasn’t ready for commitment, so close after his breakup and Nyx had no idea how to handle a proper relationship. In other words, it might turn really bad. “I’ll give you my number. You booty call me whenever you want, yes ?”  
  
“Yes,” Noctis almost moaned as he reached up for another kiss, all tongues and teeth and Nyx smiled into it, too satisfied to see him so comfortable around him.  
  
But, of course, this moment was meant to be broken and they both looked up, when someone knocked at the door, almost angrily. Nyx looked over his shoulder toward said door, a frown on the brow, while Noctis was snuggling closer and he shrugged, he pulled Noctis closer.  
  
“We probably did wake someone up,” Nyx whispered, not caring the least for it. The only thing he cared about, was the fact that he never saw children around the building, meaning it probably wasn’t some angry parent ready to kill him for having disturbed their offsprings and forced them to hear this kind of things. The program wouldn’t have put him close to families, after all. So he didn’t care.  
  
“I’m loud, I know,” Noctis muttered against his chest, eyes shifting to the side and Nyx frowned properly, as he pulled him closer, for another kiss, he shook his head.  
  
“Your moans are the sexiest sounds I ever heard before,” he admitted and Noctis hesitantly smiled at him. “I can’t believe one wouldn’t enjoy listening to them.”  
  
Noctis was about to answer, flustered but another knock startled them and this time, Nyx rolled on his back. Now he was pissed someone dared bothering them like than, when all he wanted was for Noctis to be cute against him, and for him to push away the sleepiness for round two. He sat up on the bed, at first, rubbing at his face and still smiling when Noctis touched his back and he only put on his underwear when he stood up and walked to the door.  
  
“Leave us the fuck alone,” Nyx spat at the man standing in front of him, as he opened the door, angry someone insisted so much. But he soon recognized his neighbour, the guy that lived next door and he blinked.  
  
To be honest, that guy was strange. He lived on his own, listened to classical music, most of the time. An older guy. Not older than forty, really but older still. Nyx was quite neutral about him, as they never interacted much, except from glances in the corridors of the building, nods and soft smiles. It wasn’t that Nyx didn’t like him but they never had the chance to get acquainted. All he knew, was that the guy had one hell of a smirk, one terrible sense of fashion and red hair that made Nyx want to grab it and pull it. He was hot, overall but Nyx never dared going after him, despite how much he had wanted to.  
  
“Good morning,” the man whispered, his deep voice holding something Nyx couldn’t entirely grasp. “Ardyn, your neighbour ?”  
  
“Yeah,” Nyx nodded his head, making sure to keep his door at an angle where the guy, Ardyn, wouldn’t be able to see Noctis. “Want some flour ?” Nyx then teased, because he couldn’t help it and Ardyn snorted. “We’ll keep it quiet, yes ?”  
  
“No, by all means, don’t,” Ardyn chuckled and Nyx raised his eyebrow, staring at the man. “In fact, I’m starting to have blue balls because of you two and I was wondering if you’d like to invite me in ?”  
  
This time, Nyx had to blink his surprise away, taken aback with the offer, entirely too stunned to react right away. Was that guy just .. offering a threesome ? As simple as that ? Not that Nyx never had threesomes before, and he didn’t know for Noctis but .. What the hell ? Who did that ? But Nyx’s eyes trailed over Ardyn’s body and he was satisfied to see that Ardyn wasn’t wearing as many layer as he was used to. A simple black shirt, sweat pants, his feet bare on the floor and from the way his cock strained against his pants, no underwear.  
  
Nyx would say yes right away, if the choice was only his to take but he slowly, carefully pushed the door away, for Noctis to see Ardyn and he looked over his shoulder toward the younger guy. “He wants to join in. What you say ?”  
  
Of course, Noctis blushed right away. He had sat up on the middle of bed, while waiting, holding a blanket against him and it was obvious he didn’t know what to say, he too was taken aback with the offer. And Nyx smiled, when he felt fingers touch his hip, trail along his butt, he glanced back at Ardyn, at his half lidded eyes, the way he was staring at his lips.  
  
“Let the kid answer first,” he groaned but it only made Ardyn step closer. It was obvious Ardyn already was really turned on with the situation and Nyx couldn’t blame him. Noctis’ whines and moans were quite a song to hear and he too would have been frustrated, were he to hear them and be unable to have him.  
  
“I mean ..” Noctis spoke, at last. “You .. You want me too ?”  
  
Ardyn’s hazel eyes burned in feverish lust, when they settled on Noctis again, his full lips pulling into a smirk.  
  
“Such a cutie,” he commented, sliding his index along Nyx’s ass crack, making Nyx bite his lips at the idea of having that guy handle him. Weeks of fantasies were crashing down on him now and .. if Noctis accepted ? If he could have a threesome with these two ? He’d die happy afterwards.  
  
“I’ve been listening to you for the past hour,” Ardyn continued, tilting his head to the side and quite aware of the effect he had on Nyx, it seemed. “All I want now, is to pound inside you until you can’t walk anymore.”  
  
Noctis swallowed hard, eyes wide at Ardyn’s words and Nyx chuckled, as he nodded his head, he bit his tongue when Ardyn turned away to suck new marks on his shoulder.  
  
“Your choice,” Nyx told Noctis seriously. “It’s alright if you don’t want to. I’ll take care of that old man some other day.”  
  
This earned him a slap on the butt, along with teeth on his skin but Nyx laughed it off, keeping his eyes focused on Noctis instead. It was obvious Ardyn wanted this, that he needed to relieve himself from some tension. And he had some balls to come knock at the door and ask them for a threesome. Maybe Nyx could have some fun with him too, in the future but Noctis would be his priority anyways. He liked the boy too much already.  
  
“I-I .. I’d love to,” Noctis eventually whispered, nodding his head eagerly and blushing hard. “I .. Yes.”  
  
“Marvelous,” Ardyn all but moaned, at the words, head perking up and a wide, wolfish smile on his lips. “Do you have enough lube ? Condoms ?”  
  
“Don’t worry,” Nyx smiled, pushing the older man inside and locking the door behind him. “Let’s get acquainted a little for now, Noctis here is a little shy and needs some time.”  
  
Noctis happily leant against Nyx, when the three of them sat on the bed. Ardyn had kept his clothes on, as if to say it was alright if Noctis changed his mind, Nyx had kept his underwear but he had helped Noctis to wrap himself in the blanket. It was obvious that Noctis was impressed with Ardyn, for the guy was much older than him but Ardyn had an easy smile, an easy touch, too, keeping Noctis’ hand in his, caressing it with his thumb as they were talking of random things, to begin with. Just to set the atmosphere right, settle things to a proper base to go on with. Noctis clearly needed it, as he kept blushing but Nyx helped him with it by holding him close, an arm wrapped around his belly and nuzzling at his hair.  
  
Ardyn was surprised, when told that he and Noctis weren’t boyfriends, that they merely met the evening before. But he didn’t judge. Instead, he watched them with a soft smile, he chuckled when Nyx teased Noctis, by kissing the crook of his neck and he listened carefully when Nyx explained Noctis’ little lack of confidence coming from his previous break up. And Ardyn got angry with it, insulting said ex with no restraints, cursing and giving Noctis all the cute little encouragements he could come up with.  
  
But at least, Noctis was relaxing, feeling more and more comfortable with Ardyn’s arrival, his beautiful blue eyes staring at the older man, watching him carefully and Nyx could only be happy with it. It was a shame Ardyn broke their little moment from earlier, when they were cuddling and when Noctis was being completely adorable but .. Having a threesome was worth it, wasn’t it ? And they’d cuddle afterward, if Ardyn was into this too. Or when Ardyn would be gone.  
  
“Nyx, can I go take a shower .. ?” Noctis asked, after a moment, looking up and kissing Nyx’s neck.  
  
“Of course,” the flat’s owner nodded with a smile. “Make yourself home.”  
  
Noctis glanced at Ardyn quickly, before he left the bed, keeping the bed sheet around him as his only way to hide his body and he soon locked himself in the small bathroom. It wasn’t long before they heard the water being turned on and Nyx relaxed against the headboard, holding his arms up, resting on top of his head and breathing out slowly. He was starting to get tired, he had a long day after all, and the night was soon going to come to its end, but he couldn’t allow himself to sleep right now. Not with the promise of having some fun with two handsome guys and he wondered, for a moment, if this kind of things was even allowed in his position.  
  
He still was under the surveillance of some people, for being a former prisoner, even if they assured him that his flat would never be searched as long as he didn’t show any strange behavior. Would sleeping with two guys at the same time be considered a strange behavior ?  
  
Nyx pushed all the questions away, when the bed shifted and creaked, he shivered hard, as Ardyn’s hands pulled his legs apart, when the man settled between them, grabbing his hips in need. He didn’t open his eyes just yet, but he couldn’t hold back the smile on his lips when he felt Ardyn’s breathing brush against his face and the man’s lips trail the curve of his jaw.  
  
“Now, now,” Ardyn whispered, his voice barely a growl under his breath, but he didn’t hesitate to ground his hips against Nyx’s. “Shall we begin while we wait for the cutie ?”  
  
Nyx chuckled, opening his eyes again, looking directly into Ardyn’s, but he didn’t have the time to answer, because Ardyn already was kissing him, hard and demanding. Quite a change, compared with Noctis, as it was nothing needy. No, it was dominating and Nyx quickly grabbed Ardyn’s hair, to deepen the kiss and he moaned, when Ardyn laughed.  
  
Quite a kisser, Nyx had to admit, as the kiss only was making his cock harden again. Sure, some time had passed since his orgasm but it wasn’t often when a simple kiss was turning him on so much and Nyx only pushed Ardyn away to make him get rid of his shirt, wanting to touch his skin, to touch him. Ardyn didn’t mind. On the contrary, the gesture seemed to please him and Nyx yelped when Ardyn moved back on the bed, only to grab his hips again and pull him closer, so Nyx wasn’t propped up on the headboard anymore, but lying on the mattress and pinned down by Ardyn’s body.  
  
Nyx didn’t resist, when Ardyn pulled his arms above his head, grabbing them almost painfully as he did so and kissing the life out of him. He loved how Ardyn was resting his weight on him, making him feel like he was trapped and Nyx wrapped his legs around the older man’s hips, rubbing his clothed cock against Ardyn’s in need of friction. Ardyn moaned in answer, his free hand grabbing his jaw in a harsh way, without hurting. But soon, fingers made their way into his mouth, pushed on his tongue and Nyx opened his eyes again, looking at Ardyn in the eyes.  
  
“I really, really want one of you to suck my cock,” Ardyn declared and there was something like domination in his tone, something like an order. “But I really can’t decide if I want Noctis or you ..”  
  
Without missing a beat, Nyx wrapped his lips around the man’s fingers, sucking on them, never looking away from his eyes and he was satisfied to feel Ardyn’s cock jolt against him, as if he loved the sight. Nyx didn’t doubt it at all, as Ardyn’s lips pulled into a hungry smile and the man pulled his fingers back again, not caring for the saliva on them and he kissed Nyx again, his hand tightening around his wrists.  
  
Now, that was hot, Nyx told himself, as the only thing he could do was to grind his cock against Ardyn’s body in hope to create some friction. He never knew himself much of a submissive type, he was used to be dominant, even when he bottomed and it wasn’t often that someone made him eager to bottom as much as Ardyn was doing, right now. For he’d love Ardyn to fuck him properly, pushing him into the mattress with each thrust and probing at his prostate with little to no pause. That would be quite something, Nyx told himself. And it was funny Ardyn was able to make him feel this way so quickly.  
  
“I’d tie you up for me to fuck you properly, if I wasn’t so eager to taste your cute friend too ..” Ardyn whispered as naturally as it was humanly possible to do so, going for his neck now and adding new marks to his skin. “Would you like that, honey ? Play with me again later ?”  
  
Nyx moaned and his eyes rolled back against his will, when Ardyn shifted until he could playfully bite his nipple and it was this moment Noctis chose to leave the bathroom, wrapped in his bed sheet again and looking so completely embarrassed that it was adorable. Red cheeks, sorry smile, anxious eyes. Nyx wanted to reach out for him, to hug him but Ardyn still was holding him against the bed.  
  
Still, Ardyn seemed to calm down a little, when he saw Noctis, his smile became soothing, gentle, as he rested his head against Nyx’s torso.  
  
“How can you get any cuter than that ?” he commented and Nyx nodded his approval, he sighed.  
  
“Come, Noctis, push the old man away, I’ll take care of you.”  
  
Ardyn huffed at that, but he didn’t wait any longer to let go of Nyx, allowing him to sit up again and Noctis stepped toward the bed, he carefully climbed on top of it and settled against Nyx again, his eyes locked on Ardyn in what looked like his signature shyness. Nyx could only hold him close, as he noticed it, resting his head on his shoulder and he smiled.  
  
“Don’t get too impressed,” he told the younger man, glancing up at Ardyn. “He might bite but .. He’ll be gentle with you. Won’t you, Ardyn ?”  
  
“Of course,” Ardyn nodded his head, looking more serious than before despite how hard he was under his sweatpants. But, again, he was keeping his distances and Nyx was thankful. Noctis’ comfort was more important than the rest and he felt like he was supposed to protect him now. For he had let Ardyn approach, and Noctis was under his responsibility now.  
  
“So ..” Noctis pinched his lips, looking at them in turns. “How .. I mean .. I never ..”  
  
“Why don’t you try kissing him at first ?” Nyx offered, caressing Noctis’ back to help him relax. “He’s a great kisser. Very skilled with his tongue.”  
  
“Why, thank you,” Ardyn chuckled, licking his lips but he calmed down when Noctis nodded, a soft smile on the lips and shifted toward him.  
  
Nyx could only stare, when Noctis climbed in Ardyn’s lap and grabbed his hair to pull him down for a kiss. A slow kiss, to begin with, as if he was trying things out, as if he was having a taste to see how he liked it, but it soon deepened. Ardyn was more careful with Noctis than he had been with him and Nyx was satisfied with it. Noctis didn’t have as much experience as they did, after all and pushing him too much would only hurt him.  
  
Soon, Ardyn’s hands settled on the younger man’s hips, that he caressed slowly, until they followed the curve of Noctis’ ass and made him part his legs. Noctis yelped, when Ardyn made him wrap his legs around his waist but he whined when Ardyn shifted his hips up, for his cock to meet with Noctis’, in a gentle rub.  
  
“Oh yes, that noise,” Ardyn hummed his approval. “Thought it was going to make me go crazy earlier. How did you survive it without your balls imploding?”  
  
Nyx snorted at the question, watching as Noctis was suckling at Ardyn’s neck and he shrugged. “I barely did. But don’t get fooled by his innocent air, Noctis knows how to handle a cock.”  
  
Noctis giggled at the words, snuggling into Ardyn’s arms happily and Ardyn’s smile turned knowing, he nuzzled at the younger man’s neck.  
  
“Is it true, cutie ?” Ardyn asked and his arms tightened around Noctis’ slender frame. Noctis nodded, sheepishly and Ardyn smiled. “You take control, then. You tell us what you want to do.”  
  
Noctis blushed hard at that and it probably was the first time he was asked something like this. Nyx wouldn’t be surprised to hear that Noctis never topped before, that he never did anything but bottom, if his exs were jerks like the last one but he didn’t care much. He had wanted to please Noctis right from the start. And it was strange to see someone like Ardyn, as dominant as he showed himself earlier, willing to give control to someone else but he was just going to go with it.  
  
“I .. Are you sure ?” Noctis glanced at them in turns, pinching his lips and pushing himself away from Ardyn’s arms slightly. “I-I mean, everything ? Nyx ?”  
  
“Yeah,” Nyx shrugged, then smiled. “Just let your imagination talk and we’ll go with it. Right Ardyn ?”  
  
Ardyn nodded his answer, his half lidded eyes focused on Noctis with all the attention in the world and Nyx smiled. Ardyn seemed to be the caring type, when he was behaving like this. Or he still was under the shock of what he learned earlier, how Noctis was dumped and called names by the guy he used to date. Nyx couldn’t know, but it was how he felt anyways.  
  
“I ..” Noctis started after a pause, self-conscious and he wetted his lips with the tip of his tongue. “Can I .. suck your cock ?” he asked Ardyn, with a sheepish smile. “It feels big.”  
  
Ardyn only laughed, nodded his head and Noctis wasn’t long to undress the man, getting him rid of his only piece of clothing left, and his eyes widened at the sight of Ardyn’s cock, as if he never saw one like this before. It wasn’t that big, Nyx thought as he gazed upon it too. Bigger than him, not that it mattered but it was a nice cock. He too would have sucked it happily but he waited for now, enjoying the view as Noctis took it all into his mouth with no trouble, just like he did with him earlier and he laughed when he saw Ardyn’s surprise at the sudden movement.  
  
“Like I said,” Nyx commented, palming his cock through his underwear and smiling when Noctis looked up at him with mischief in the eyes. “He knows how to handle a cock.”  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Ardyn cursed, his hand automatically going for Noctis’ hair as Noctis started to bob his head, with soft suction noises. “A little succubus in disguise, really.”  
  
Nyx could only agree. Noctis hid his game well but it was satisfying, to see that he was comfortable enough for them to let go of his inhibitions, to be himself completely.  
  
“Now, boy, Nyx looks a little bored now,” Ardyn whispered, biting his lip and it looked like he was keeping himself from thrusting down Noctis’ throat. “What about he eats your ass, mh ? Would you like that ?”  
  
Noctis’ eyes immediately shot to him and Nyx nodded his consent. He’d do it, if Noctis wanted him to. For Noctis’ ass was appetizing to look at and he was a little frustrated he couldn’t finger him earlier. But Noctis wasn’t long to pull on the sheet, baring his butt with no shame and Nyx laughed, trying not to show how smitten he was with the sight. That butt sticking up, as Noctis was leaning over Ardyn’s cock and sucking him so hard and neatly that Ardyn’s eyes kept rolling at the back of his head and he was showing so much self control. His legs were slightly parted, his cock hard between them and leaking precum. Nyx would have taken a picture but his memory was going to have to memorize it, he figured.  
  
But it wasn't like he could ever forget that.  
  
Nyx shifted toward Noctis slowly, touching his back at first, to warn him of his approach, he caresses his skin slowly to help him relax before he leant to him and kissed the round of his ass, at first. So soft, so beautiful. Nyx loved it. He’d stare at that ass for hours.  
  
Then, Nyx trailed soft kisses toward Noctis’ entrance, satisfied to feel him tremble with anticipation and Noctis whined loudly around Ardyn’s cock, when Nyx finally swept his tongue across is cute, hairless butthole. A soft teasing for now, the tip of his tongue going to tickle him, almost too lightly as Noctis was pushing his hips backward, silently begging for more but sucking on Ardyn’s cock more eagerly than before, as if it would coax Nyx to do more than just tease him. Nyx couldn’t help but look up at Ardyn’s clouded eyes, at the pure lust of his expression, how entirely too satisfied he was and he smiled, before he pushed his tongue harder, flat against Noctis’ entrance, holding his hips in a bruising grip as he did so.  
  
Noctis’ whines and moans muffled with Ardyn’s cock, Nyx focused on Ardyn’s instead, that deep voice of his chanting one hell of a song as he was plainly enjoying the blowjob he was receiving. But Nyx knew how good Noctis was. The boy knew what he was doing and it made him wonder how many cocks he sucked, before. Not that it mattered, as long as Noctis enjoyed doing so.  
  
And Nyx smiled, when Ardyn started mumbling in his pleasure, thrusting his hips up to meet with Noctis’ sweet mouth. Such beauty, as Ardyn was gripping Noctis’ head with both hands now, firm but not forcing and from the look on Noctis’ face, the younger man loved every second of it. He loved to please, that was obvious and Nyx glanced at him one last time before he pushed his tongue in, pulling Noctis’ asscheeks apart with his thumbs.  
  
Noctis trembled hard, in answer, arching his back even more than before and Nyx had to grab Noctis’ cock to give it a couple of jerks, smearing so much precum on it it felt like proper lube, making Noctis spasm in pleasure.  
  
“Ardyn,” Nyx called for the other, pulling back merely enough to kiss Noctis’ butt again. “Let’s change the position.”  
  
Ardyn gazed at him with lust filled eyes, the two of them ignoring how Noctis was whining and he eventually smiled, nodding his head. “Come on, my dear,” he addressed Noctis, pulling him away from his cock and kissing his swollen lips. “Nyx seems to have a great idea.”  
  
Nyx had to chuckle at that, because Ardyn was going with what was coming at him with no embarrassment and no worry either. He looked like he was enjoying himself greatly and Nyx wondered, for a moment, why he hadn’t gone after his hot neighbour earlier. Had he known how open Ardyn was, Nyx wouldn’t have hesitated a second.  
  
Not waiting any longer, Nyx had Ardyn lie down on his back, Noctis straddling his face and Ardyn didn’t have to be asked to take Noctis’ cock into his mouth. Noctis whined almost immediately, his hips jerking forward, into Ardyn’s throat and Nyx laughed again, when he had Noctis bend over, to resume his previous task, licking at that cute little hole with eagerness.  
  
Noctis seemed to be overwhelmed with the pleasure for a moment, with both stimulation taking him almost over the edge in less than a minute but he wrapped his index and thumb around the base of his cock, to prevent himself from coming just now and he went after Ardyn’s cock again, not caring when Ardyn’s hand landed on his head once more, pushing him down in a slow, yet firm pace.  
  
The three of them were enjoying themselves quite a bit, Nyx thought as he caressed Noctis’ butt, sticking his tongue in and out in a regular motion. It only promised so much more for what was coming and he wondered for a moment if they weren’t going to need a pause, at some point. Noctis was close, if he felt the need to hold his cock like this, and Ardyn wouldn’t be able to hold back long as Noctis kept swallowing his cock so eagerly. He was kind of calm, for the moment, Nyx figured, but Ardyn changed his mind when his free hand went for his cock, grabbing at it from over his underwear and fondling his balls with a lot of attention.  
  
It gave Nyx the need to bury his cock up Noctis’ ass again, but he didn’t, despite how much he wanted it. He was too turned on to move at all, his shaft leaking precum on his underwear and he quickly got rid of his last piece of clothing as it was getting more and more uncomfortable. But Ardyn moaned his approval around Noctis’ cock and Noctis whined as the vibrations around his cock seemed too much to handle now.  
  
Noctis trembled hard, as he came, spending himself down Ardyn’s throat. Not that Ardyn seemed to care, as he swallowed and continued with his ministrations. But Noctis had to pull back, as he was riding his orgasm, back arched, throwing his head back and being so loud it was the only sound Nyx was able to hear for a moment. But it seemed to get Ardyn, because Ardyn came, too, and Nyx watched as semen landed on Noctis’ beautiful face. Nyx immediately pulled back, ignoring Noctis’ clenching hole to go kiss Noctis’ lips, tasting the semen on them as Noctis sloppily kissed back and he laughed when Noctis collapsed on him with all his weight, hugging him needily and trembling under Nyx’ hands on his back.  
  
Ardyn joined them soon, kissing his way up Noctis’ back and humming happily when he lay beside them. He pulled Nyx into a soft kiss at first, full of tongues, before he gazed up at Noctis’ stained face and he smiled.  
  
“So beautiful,” he commented, licking his lips when Nyx turned to Noctis again, to clean his skin with kisses and tongue. He didn’t mind the taste, after all and the gesture seemed to please Ardyn to no end.  
  
The next moment was calm, as the two others were trying to catch their breath. They kissed in turns, making out happily with each other, touching each other too. Nyx was feeling so good, with them, so relaxed and lucky, too. It was the first time in his life he wanted for something to last like this. The first time in his life he wanted people as much as he wanted the two of them and he hoped, in the dark corner of his mind, that they’d be able to do that again. They weren’t done for the night, that was kind of obvious in the moment but Nyx wanted to meet with them again, some other day, to try the many things they could do, the three of them. He wanted to see Noctis top, and he wanted to see Ardyn bottom. He wanted the two of them to tie him up and abuse his body and he wanted them to just use him as some sort of a toy.  
  
Lust at first sight, or so he told himself, as Ardyn pulled him in for another kiss, while Noctis was kissing his neck and caressing his hair. But it could work, couldn’t it ? And Noctis would probably love it, as he seemed to enjoy sex a lot, and it’d give him the confidence he needed after being called a slut. And Ardyn seemed to be quite sexual too in general, as he had come asking for a threesome. Nyx just couldn’t say no, to the idea of having two guys to play with. It was more than he ever hoped for, for a long time.  
  
They continued kissing and touching for a moment, as Ardyn and Noctis needed to go through their refractory period before anything else. Nyx didn’t have that problem, since he didn’t orgams but he was quite sure it wasn’t going to last and it was Noctis who pulled back with a soft smile, propping himself on his elbow to look at the two of them, hair sticking at his face but a beautiful smile on the lips.  
  
“S-so ..” he whispered, eyes bright with pleasure and happiness. “I still decide?”  
  
“Yes,” Nyx nodded his head, quickly followed with Ardyn who hummed his agreement while suckling on Nyx’ earlobe.  
  
“Would it be .. okay if Ardyn fucked me ?”  
  
Ardyn laughed at that, he winked. “More than okay,” he commented, nodded his head. “What about Nyx, then ? Does he have to watch ?”  
  
“I .. um ..” Noctis blushed hard at that, glancing away. “H-he can fuck me too. At .. the same time.”  
  
The silence that followed was almost religious, as the two of them had quite vivid images in mind, but Ardyn and Nyx glanced at each other, couldn’t resist a small kiss and Ardyn smiled.  
  
“You sure you can handle that, little prince ?” Nyx asked, making Noctis’ blush deepen. “Have you tried it before ?”  
  
“With .. toys,” Noctis admitted, still unable to look at them. “I’ve always wanted to try.”  
  
“Let’s prepare you, for now,” Ardyn whispered, caressing Noctis’ butt slowly. “We’ll see how it goes once I’ve started fucking him, yes ?”  
  
Nyx hesitated, a little worried for his prince but he eventually nodded. He wouldn’t do anything, unless he was certain Noctis wouldn’t be in pain anyways. And if it was too much for Noctis to handle despite a good preparation and some time with Ardyn taking him, he’d just ask Ardyn to take care of his cock. The mere idea of Ardyn sucking him was sending shivers up his spine and he’d be satisfied with either way.  
  
Noctis insisted to prepare himself again this time but he did give them a show, just like he did earlier. Sitting on Nyx’s abs this time, legs spread wide and pushing four fingers in and out at a nice, quick pace while Ardyn couldn’t keep his hands and his lips to himself, kissing Nyx and giving him a slow, torturous handjob. Nyx couldn’t believe how good he was feeling right now, completely at ease with the two of them and he couldn’t stop staring, at Noctis’ fingers disappearing up his ass, and at Ardyn’s beautiful eyes, half lidded as they were making out. Ardyn truly was a beautiful man, after all and Nyx couldn’t wait to have some time alone with him, to try that nice cock of his. Noctis was lucky, really.  
  
Soon, Noctis announced he was ready, his hole dripping with lube as he had used a huge amount of it, making it very messy but Nyx couldn’t say he didn’t like it. It was almost too bad they had to use condoms, for he would have loved to see his sperm tickle down Noctis’ thighs but if this was to become a regular occurrence, he’d ask them to get tested, to make sure they all were free from any disease so they could enjoy themselves with no barrier.  
  
“Enjoy the show, babe,” Ardyn whispered against Nyx’ lips, as they were parting and Nyx felt his guts tighten at the pet name, unaware something as simple would have such an effect on him but he merely turned to his side, when Ardyn pulled Noctis off of his belly and laid him down next to him. Noctis seemed already gone to another world, moaning at the mere contact of fingers on his heated skin, nipples perking up and panting as saliva was dripping from his lips. A beautiful sight indeed and Nyx kissed him slowly, grossly even, while Ardyn was rolling a condom down his length.  
  
Noctis’ eyes widened and his breathing hitched, when Ardyn pushed his cock inside him, holding on his hips tightly and Noctis moaned in pleasure, eyes rolling back.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” Nyx muttered, caressing Noctis’ face slowly as Ardyn was taking all his sweet time, taking a moment to just stay still and enjoy the feeling of being buried up Noctis’ butt. “So, so beautiful ..”  
  
“I-Is it true ?” Noctis whimpered, tears in the eyes as he was gazing at him, worrying his lip with his teeth as if he couldn’t believe his words and Nyx nodded, he kissed his lips.  
  
“You are,” he stated more firmly even, wrapping an arm around Noctis’ neck and placing his head against his. “Tell me how you feel .. How does his cock feel …?”  
  
“So good ..” Noctis moaned as Ardyn started to move his hips slowly, almost too slow for comfort. “It’s big and I feel full ..”  
  
“What about when I join him, then ?” Nyx had to chuckle and he smiled when Noctis gave him a heated glance. “Can you imagine ?”  
  
Noctis only whined again, too lost in his pleasure to form words anymore. But watching him take so much pleasure was quite amazing for Nyx. He didn’t know he ever saw something as hot before, not even when he indulged himself with porn. Actors never were as genuine and authentic as Noctis was being right now, they couldn’t imitate the way he was trembling, nor his cute little whimpers. They turned even louder when Nyx grabbed his wrists and pulled them over his head, when Ardyn quickened the pace a little, biting at his lips and watching them with darkened eyes.  
  
And Nyx had to kneel up, to kiss the older man, to touch his chest and caress his back, he even went for his amazing ass and Ardyn’s eyes rolled at the back of his head, he moaned hard when Noctis clenched around him. Nyx couldn’t help but chuckle at that, making sure to try and find Ardyn’s sweet spots, kissing his chest, biting his nipples and putting marks on his belly. Licking at his skin, too, and he was going to go for Noctis’ cock, when Ardyn froze, biting his lip hard.  
  
“Don’t do that baby,” he spoke and Nyx thought he was talking about him at first but Noctis’ giggle convinced him that he wasn’t. “You little minx ..”  
  
“Sorry ..” Noctis trailed in a fake innocent tone and Nyx looked at the two of them, in confusion. “I .. tightened ?” he offered, blushing hard and Nyx snorted.  
  
“You have more self-control than I do then,” Nyx commented, looking up at Ardyn again. “Because I couldn’t hold back when he did so with me earlier.”  
  
“I was very close though,” Ardyn smiled and he pulled Nyx up for a soft kiss, before he sighed. “Let me .. punish him a little and we’ll show him not to mess with his elders, yes ?”  
  
Nyx wasn’t sure when Ardyn used “punish” in his sentence but Noctis moaned his approval and he watched carefully when Ardyn rolled Noctis around, placing him on his belly, ass up in the air and started to be a little rougher with him. Nyx made sure Noctis was entirely comfortable with it, that he still was enjoying himself without hurting and he smiled as there was only pleasure written on Noctis’ face. Nothing but pleasure and lust.  
  
So, Nyx grabbed a condom, to equip himself with it, his cock still hard as a rock and he shivered at the sound of skin slapping against skin, at Noctis’ needy whimpers, until Ardyn stopped moving at all and pulled back, pushing a messed-up Noctis on the bed. Noctis looked so close already, begging for release and crying happy tears as he did so, as he reached behind him to try and replace Ardyn’s cock, to try and make himself feel good but Ardyn slapped his hand away.  
  
“No, no, no,” he clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “And you better not climax before we do.”  
  
Nyx had to look away, as Ardyn settled back on the bed, his back against the headboard and the pillows behind him, straight, powerful and dominant. Now, he absolutely regretted he never dared going after that man but he was pretty sure he’d have his chance for it later. Especially with how Ardyn glanced at him, his eyes roaming over his body and licking his lips in need.  
  
“Come baby,” Ardyn then called for Noctis. “Come kiss me.”  
  
Noctis didn’t need to be asked twice, he all but crawled on Ardyn’s lap, to kiss him eagerly, arms wrapped around his neck and shivering hard and Nyx kissed the back of his neck softly to try and sooth his current state. It was quite something, to see someone become a mess of need and sensations, especially when Noctis had been so uncomfortable to begin with, how he had been so self-conscious and how his confidence had been broken by that stupid ex. But he needed to feel good, he needed the reassurance and Nyx hoped they were giving him just that.  
  
And Nyx loved how gentle and caring Ardyn was being with the boy, holding him close, rubbing his back. He held so much attention for him, despite showing himself as dominant and acting roughly. Nyx almost hoped Ardyn would be like this with him too, were they to have a moment just the two of them together.  
  
“Easy,” Ardyn whispered, as Noctis was shifting his hips to create some friction. “We’ll be there soon .. Don’t you want to try taking us both ?”  
  
“Y-yes please,” Noctis begged and Ardyn slowly moved him around, using a hand to lead his cock into Noctis’ hole again and Noctis moaned, closing his eyes and relaxing against Ardyn’s body. It was obvious he was overwhelmed with it all, his body oversensitive with all that happened already, his nerves on fire but he still reached out for him and Nyx obliged, stepping toward them, over Ardyn’s lap and he kissed the younger man to begin with.  
  
“You tell me if it hurts,” Nyx whispered, a soft hand on Noctis’ cheek to try and ground him a little. “Noctis, I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
Noctis slowly nodded his head, before he let it rest on Ardyn’s shoulder and Nyx smiled. At least, the boy was relaxed enough, giving himself completely to them. A beautiful sight indeed, especially with the way Ardyn placed his hands under Noctis’ knees, to hold them up, exposing him even more than before. Nyx, worried Noctis might get hurt, added some lube on his condom, spreading it carefully, before he shifted closer to them. And Nyx held his cock, as he started to carefully push it against Ardyn’s keeping his eyes on what he was doing while Ardyn’s full attention was on Noctis.  
  
“That’s good baby,” Ardyn was whispering against his ear, kissing his neck. “Such a good boy .. so relaxed .. You’re doing so great ..”  
  
Even Nyx was turned on with the praises and he bit his lip as he continued, thrusting in as slowly as possible until he was completely seated, his cock grinding against Ardyn’s and the two of them tightly hugged in Noctis’ sweet hole.  
  
Nyx wasn’t sure he ever felt anything like this before. He had barely moved that he was feeling like his balls might explode, especially when he asked himself how it would feel without condoms. It was the most mind blowing thing he ever did in his life and he could only imagine how good Noctis was feeling now. And Noctis’ pupils were wide, when he looked down, as if he needed to see what was happening to him, lips parted at the sight. But Nyx was quite happy to look at it himself. It was hot.  
  
Glancing up at Ardyn, who kept suckling at Noctis’ neck, nails digging into the younger man’s flesh, Nyx started to move back carefully, his cock dragging against Ardyn’s and he moaned at the feeling, before he pushed in again.  
  
Seeing that Noctis was enjoying himself, Nyx set a slow but regular pace. There was no need to rush it after all, especially when they all were already close. Well, the two others were closer to their climax than he was but Nyx was pretty sure he wasn’t going to last long, with how good this was feeling. It was too pleasant, to do something like this, like a kink he was able to fulfil. Not that he ever thought of threesomes like this one, as his usual partners weren’t much into these things but the three of them did do well together. Like a strange, foreign easiness between them and Nyx pushed all this away for the moment. It probably wasn’t the right time to think of all this.  
  
Instead, he focused on what he was doing and he cursed loudly when Noctis clenched around them. It wasn’t surprising, seeing how his cock was probably pushing against his prostate with each thrust but soon, the flat was filled with Noctis’ needy whines again and Nyx wasted no time to grab the younger man’s cock to slowly jerk him off, the same rhythm as he was fucking him, while Ardyn kept caressing his body. All their attention was on Noctis now, because making him feel good was the most important thing. Still, Nyx couldn't ignore how Ardyn was biting his lips, holding back his own moans and his own climax for now. It wouldn’t be surprising if they didn’t come at the same time but it wouldn’t be a problem either.  
  
It was Noctis who climaxed first. A dry orgasm, really, as his prostate kept being pushed against, and he seemed so shaken with it that his eyes widened and he came into Nyx's hand right away. But the way he tightened around them pushed Ardyn over the edge, he moaned deeply, almost growling like a beast as he did so and he pulled back right away, leaving it to Nyx to finish on his own, even if he kept Noctis in place. Not that the younger man cared, completely limp against Ardyn’s body but he grabbed Nyx’s arms when Nyx was about to pull back, not wanting to feel like he was using Noctis this way.  
  
“P-please,” Noctis begged, tightening around him and nodding his consent. “Please continue ..”  
  
A dozen of thrusts were enough, for Nyx to finally feel his climax come too, kissing Ardyn messily as Noctis was scratching his back and his arms with new whines. But they all stopped moving at all, when Nyx came, except for Nyx who pulled back quickly, not wanting to hurt Noctis at all, and they hugged each other, panting, in a mess of limbs and ragged breaths.  
  
Nyx, completely resting his weight on top of the two others, was about to fall asleep when he remembered that he was supposed to get rid of his condoms and he did so carefully, as his cock was really sensitive now, almost painful. It wasn’t often when he did things like those after all and he smiled happily when he settled against Noctis' again, half lying on his bed and his head against Noctis’ soft belly. Noctis didn’t hesitate to run a hand into his hair, while Ardyn was kissing the younger man again. Ardyn had taken off his own condom already it seemed, even if Nyx didn't know when. It was alright, he thought. He didn’t want to move anymore anyways.  
  
He had to though. Because after what felt like hours of drifting between sleep and consciousness, Noctis hummed, stretching a little.  
  
“Nyx, can I take a shower again ?”  
  
Nyx looked up sleepily, he nodded his head, despite it meant he was going to have to move and he watched, as Noctis stood up, wincing and limped to the bathroom. Almost immediately, Nyx turned his eyes to Ardyn, who caressed his face and smiled.  
  
“We have to do that again,” he muttered, his tone soft and almost too casual considering what happened.  
  
“Agreed,” Nyx nodded his head, as he was shifting closer to Ardyn, earning amazing head scratches in return. “But let the kid rest for now. We’ll speak with him tomorrow, yes ?”  
  
“Sure,” Ardyn smiled. “Though I now know I should have pushed you against a wall and fucked you.. So many lost opportunities..” he added with a fake theatrical sigh.  
  
“This doesn’t mean you can’t do it some other time,” Nyx answered with a shrug. “Do you bottom ?”  
  
“Happily,” Ardyn nodded his head and it was all Nyx needed to know for now. Getting more acquainted with the man would wait for some other time, as he was too tired to do so tonight, too tired to think, even. All he wanted was for Noctis to join them and for the three of them to sleep together. He wanted to cuddle the cutie and hold him tight because he had looked so happy with the situation, he had looked like he was loving every part of it and it was good. All Nyx had wanted to show him was that there was no shame in loving sex and he hoped he managed, with Ardyn’s impromptu help.  
  
“Let’s clean up a little,” Ardyn whispered after a short silence and Nyx moaned his disagreement when the man pushed him away and stood up from the bed. Without missing a beat and acting as if he was used to the place, Ardyn grabbed the discarded condoms to throw them into the bin, he tidied the many clothes left on the floor and folded them neatly, along with the bed sheet Noctis had used to shield his body earlier. And Ardyn walked into the bathroom with no shame, only to leave it a couple of seconds later, a damp towel in hand and using another one to dry his face.  
  
“Here,” he whispered, holding out the first towel to Nyx with a soft smile. “Clean yourself up. You’ll thank me in the morning.”  
  
Nyx hummed with a nod, feeling a little sticky now with how Noctis’ semen was drying on his chest and he glanced at Ardyn. “You had to kiss him, didn’t you ?”  
  
“He asked for it,” Ardyn shrugged and he quickly climbed on top of the bed again, pulling Nyx into a soft embrace and a kiss. “Who am I to resist such an adorable boy ?”  
  
“I can only agree,” were Nyx's words at that and they continued kissing freely as they waited for Noctis to be done with his shower. Nyx was starting to love Ardyn’s kisses. Especially with how soft he was being, now the lust had faded. He was starting to get really comfortable with the man, so amazingly relaxed with him despite the situation, despite how they were near strangers. But having sex together did wonders and Nyx wasn’t certain he wanted to just go to his usual friends with benefits after that. He’d rather fuck with Ardyn all the time for now on. Especially if he could have Noctis at the same time.  
  
They didn’t have to wait more than a dozen of minutes for Noctis to join them in bed. Noctis did stop by his clothes to send a message to his friends first, as he probably wanted to tell them he was okay but he soon was snuggling between them, sandwiched under the blankets and kissing them in turns, as he did so.  
  
Nothing but tenderness after all they did and Nyx had to admit it : it had been exactly what he had needed, after such a shitty week at work.

* * *

Familiar whines woke Nyx up the next morning. Or was it the afternoon ? Nyx wasn’t sure anymore. Not when all he could think about was his morning wood straining against his mattress as it was trapped between it and his belly and Noctis’ sweet moans filling the air. A beautiful song to wake up to, really and Nyx listened to it for a long time, wondering what the two of them were at. The bed wasn’t moving the usual bouncings of proper sex, it wasn’t moving at all, really. A blowjob, maybe ? Some fingering ? But Nyx doubted it, as Noctis’ hole had been quite abused the previous night and he wouldn’t want anything like this for a moment. Or Nyx was underestimating him.  
  
Then he opened his eyes and it was quite a sight to wake up to, as Noctis was sitting on Ardyn’s face, back arched in need, Ardyn’s hands grabbing his thighs and leaving bruises on them. It made Nyx's hole clench in need. He loved a good tongue against it but it wasn’t something he did often, as his usual partners weren’t into that. Ardyn didn’t seem to care though. Ardyn seemed to go with whatever came to him anyways and Nyx loved it all. The carefree attitude, how casual he acted, the way he was enjoying himself.  
  
“Hi,” Noctis almost chanted when he noticed Nyx was awake.  
  
“Hi,” Nyx chuckled. “Already going at it ?”  
  
“I’m .. really sore and Ardyn offered to help,” Noctis blushed, shifting his hips and moaning at Ardyn’s teasing tongue, his eyes closing on their own and looking on the edge of an orgasm already. “He’s been doing this for like .. twenty minutes already I think ? But it feels so good ..”  
  
It probably did, Nyx thought as he saw how Noctis was trembling in top of the older man, his eyes rolling back and scratching at his belly as he was bracing himself on it. And Ardyn’s hands were keeping the younger man close, making him stay on top of him, as he was enjoying himself plainly too, if his hard-on was any hint of it. Leaking precum and all.  
  
Nyx watched them for a couple of minutes, taking his sweet time waking up properly, he smiled when Noctis moaned again, palming his cock in need and he kissed Noctis when he sat up and stretched. These two already were turning him on and Nyx hesitated, between going to drink some coffee or joining them. Were they going to just give in to lust and sex for the whole weekend ? Nyx wished they would. Even if it meant his body would need a whole week to recover.  
  
But he decided to go for the latter, eying Ardyn’s cock several times as it was resting hard and heavy against the older man’s belly and he grabbed his lube bottle, biting his lip and motioning at Noctis to stay quiet about what was happening.  
  
Nyx quickly prepared himself, stretching his hole and fingering himself under Noctis’ hungry eyes with no shame. Ardyn was too busy with what he was doing to see anything, unaware of what was going to happen to him and Nyx was proud of the little surprise he was preparing for the man. For he really wanted to get fucked now, after seeing Noctis enjoy himself a lot on that cock. He wanted to have a taste of it too.  
  
It was only when Nyx rolled a condom down Ardyn’s sweet cock that Ardyn pulled away from Noctis, pushing him to the side to frown, confused with what was going to happen but he bit his lip hard when Nyx positioned himself over his lap, grabbing his cock and lining it up with his hole.  
  
“Noctis,” Nyx called as he was slowly sinking on the cock, trembling as he did so because it had been so long and it was thick but the stretch felt so good. “What about you sit in his face a little longer ? So we can thank the old man for joining us, last night ?”  
  
“Yeah,” Noctis nodded, blushing hard as he wiggled his butt over Ardyn’s nose, as if to entice him to continue and Ardyn pushed his hips up a little, just to answer to Nyx’s teasing.  
  
“What about we meet every weekend and fuck each other's brain ?” Ardyn asked as he was happily pulling Noctis toward his mouth again and resuming his task. Nyx only had the time to see Ardyn’s tongue sink into Noctis before the view was blocked.  
  
“Ah yes!” Noctis all but cried out and Nyx smiled as he started moving his hips up and down in a quick rhythm, in need to be fucked properly, in need to feel himself be full with that beautiful cock. It was nothing compared with the feel of his toys and he could only wish to have some time alone with that guy. Even with Noctis watching him come undone. He would love it.  
  
“With pleasure.” Nyx moaned, feeling the push against his prostate.  
  
And he hoped it was going to last, between the three of them. For it had been a long time he didn’t feel so good with other people, a long time since he had wanted to spend that kind of time with particular people. Nothing compared with the many lovers he had before. Nothing compared with the lack of stability in his life, if this became a regular occurrence. But he needed it.  
  
And Nyx was feeling happy with it all.


End file.
